


I'm gonna love you F O R E V E R...

by lovenothing



Series: F O R E V E R [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anger, But personally i do think she tends to use him a lil bit, But thats my opinion, Forgive me father for i have sinny sin sinned, I am so sorry, I dont hate clary i swear, I really am, Its for the story, M/M, Mating, Smut, You might end up being somewhat sad, Youre gonna hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenothing/pseuds/lovenothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon killed Camille than ran to LA and joined a clan there</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna love you F O R E V E R...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves. It has come to my attention that my stories are being stolen....so i ask please if you want to post this elsewhere ask me! I am a very nice person and as long as you give credit and send me the link to where you are posting the story I would be more then happy to let you repost my story. Also if you see my story posted elsewhere comment and tell me. Thank you all, much love <3

“I'm disappointed in you” Raphael was staring at Simon and once his gaze flickered to Clary's Simon took a step back pulling out a blade. “Simon's betrayed us…” nobody noticed Simon slowly moving behind Camille. He had been planning this. He couldn't let anybody know. “Kill them.” 

“Hey Camille” Simon called from behind her, she turned and everyone else did too. “Paybacks a bitch ain't it?” Camille opened her mouth but before she could say anything Simon cut her head straight off her neck. The head fell to the floor and then the body turned to dust. Her face was one of surprise before the head turned to dust too. Everyone stared at the spot Camille was at when Isabelle broke through the wall. Simon heard Raphael hiss but he didn't have time to look because he was already running. By the time the smoke cleared Simon was gone and Clary was pissed. Her and Isabelle took off back to the institute to find Simon hoping he went there. 

“I can't believe he would do this to me!” Clary complained angrily. “He was supposed to be my friend and he killed the only person who can help my mother” The door of the institute flew open as she stomped inside. Alec and Magnus were head bowed talking in low voices. Alec's eyes flickered up and he straightened. Magnus turned confused before he looked and smiled. “Finally, We need to tell you so-” 

“Simon killed Camille” Magnus gasped and Alec was wide eyed. “He killed the only person who could help my mother. Did he come here?” She said enraged. Magnus shook his head. 

“But we-”

“I can't believe him!” She said pacing and pulling at her hair. “We grew up together he was like my brother. My mother adored him and treated him as her own and he goes and _betrays_ me like this.” 

“Clary, Alec and I-” 

“Honestly, I wish I never resurrected him” Isabelle mouth flew open and it was silent. Even Alec was staring at her like she was crazy. Magnus’ voice was low and his cat eyes came out. 

“If you would just _listen_ someone dropped off the directions to Camille's house, the one with the white book.” 

“There was a security breach and a downworlder had stepped near the institute, by the time I got outside they were gone but the direction to Camille's place was there...we now know it was Simon.” Alec said looking down at the paper. He lifted it and held it out to her stiffly everyone had taken a few steps back from her. 

“I understand that you are upset Clary, with losing Jace and Simon killing Camille but...that was low...you knew when Simon awoke from the ground he believed he was to be a monster. Raphael took him in and he found a family. People who understood him. You asked him to betray them and he did...saying you wish you never…” Magnus looked away from her as if looking at her was a curse. “It was low…” was all he said before turning to Alec. “I'm going back to my place.” His eyes flickered to Clary who was religiously reading the directions to Camille's. “Call me?” Alec nodded. Once Magnus had left Isabelle stood by Alec. “I'm going to stay with Clary, can you go to Jade Wolf and see if Simon is there?” Alec opened his mouth to protest but Isabelle looked up at him. “Please Big Brother” Alec wilted. 

“Fine.” He grabbed his bow and headed out to Jade Wolf 'accidentally’ bumping into Clary. Not because he liked the Mundane turned Vampire. But because of her he had to go find it. 

“Shadowhunter.” A wolf growled as Alec slammed through the door. 

“Where is your Alpha” Alec stood tall staring down every wolf. 

“Why should we tell you” another wolf pipped up and asked. 

“Because if you don't I could ki-” 

“Alexander Lightwood?” Luke said stepping out of the kitchen cleaning his hands. “To what do I owe you the pleasure?” he smiled.

“Is Simon here” Alec went right to the point. Luke's face fell. “He is isn't he?” 

“Well...he was…” Luke pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “For a little while, then Kane came and picked him up” 

“Kane?” 

“Yeah a bloody Vampire” The wolf from before answered. All the wolves snarled in disgust. 

“Kane the Clan Leader in Los Angeles?” Luke said staring at Alec. “He didn’t even let me say goodbye. Just...left with Kane...it was odd...did something happen?” 

“Simon killed Camille.” Luke nodded. 

“I didn't think he would actually do it…”

“You knew?”

“Well who else does Simon talk to?” 

“Where can I find him. Clary's…” he was going to say worried but that would be a lie. 

“I don't know” Luke shrugged. “Nice talking to you, please do give my coldest regards to your mother.” He smiled again. 

“You're lying.” 

“Maybe” he handed a piece of paper to Alec. All that was on it was a number. With a Los Angeles area code. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is so cool a pimped out Vamp Plane.” Simon said walking down the aisle of the plane. Kane chuckled. To be honest Simon thought some vampire named Kane would be all mysterious and dark and well...older. Kane was a 20 year old looking guy with black spiked hair, a lip ring and he wore a freaking Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt and black jeans. Like seriously what even is this guy. He was like a dream come true for Simon. “So like how old are you?” Simon asked. Kane smiled.

“I turn 321 in 2 days” 

“Uh oh the big 21, are we gonna take shots?” Simon joked. Kane sat down on the couch...in the freaking plane. “You know you're like really chill for a vampire...Raphael would alw-” Simon trailed off looking down. “Well it doesn't matter anymore...thank you by the way...for your help” Kane nodded understandingly. 

“It won't be easy...joining a new Clan, but everyone is very excited to meet you...we haven't had a fledgling in…. _many_ years.” 

“Yeah...But I mean I've always wanted to go to California, was gonna apply for a school there before ya...know…I got fangs and wasn't allowed in the sun.” Simon was fiddling with a bottle of blood. Kane watched him pass the bottle from hand to hand. “I...i'm sorry I'm fidgiting, Raphael said I do that when I'm nervous...it also makes him really annoyed...the first time we met I actually threw a knife at him...hit him pretty close to the heart I was really proud of myself and then after I was a vampire and got to know him I felt bad because Raphael isn't a bad guy...he's-” Simon sat down putting down the bottle. “Sorry I'm rambling...Raphael says I do that also when I'm nervous” 

“Raphael Santiago seems to know quite a lot about you” Kane didn't ask it like a question he stated it like a fact. 

“I mean...I guess...hes the one who helped me after I turned...the shadowhunters...Clary...didn't really care but Raphael did...but I still betrayed him…” Simon laughed sadly. “But at least I killed Camille.” Kane smiled. 

“That's always a good thing...she was a bitch”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nighttime in LA when Kane lead Simon to the Clan hideout which was a big nightclub. As soon as they stepped through the door every Vampire in the clan (which wasnt a lot like a little more than 50 clan members) were there trying to get a glimpse at Simon. Whispers broke out within a small group of 3 off to the side. 

“ _that's_ Raphael Santiago's fledgling?” 

“Hes cuter than I thought.” 

“I wonder if he's gay”

“Darien!” 

“It's a legit question Sarah you got to admit” 

“Hes most definitely straight I mean look at him”

“I am! that's why I think he's gay” 

“Both of you need to stop he's clearly bisexual” 

“You think everyone is bisexual Marcus” 

“I'm pan…” Simon answered and the smaller group of vampires to the side looked up. 

“Fuck. I forgot you can hear us, I'm Marcus” said a tall guy with shaggy brown hair. “That their is Sarah, and beside her is Darien” Sarah was petite with blonde hair she had on a sundress totally unvampirery. And Darien he looked like the typically surfer dude sandy hair and he wore shorts and a tank. Kane smiled at his the 3. 

“Don't you all have work to do?” He said with no real anger in his voice. Marcus stepped forward and gave Kane a bro hug. 

“My dear Brother we closed the nightclub tonight to honor our newest member” Simon stared. Trying to find the resemblance to Kane and Marcus. 

“Brother?” Marcus laughed. 

“Kane and I were adopted together and turned together, I'm Kane's second in command” Simon nodded. Everyone was still staring. Kane shook his head still smiling. 

“Well, are we going to show Simon his room and how the LA vamps party or what?” The clan cheered and all made a path so Kane and Simon could walk through. Once they got to an empty room Kane opened it. “We didn't know what you'd like so we just gave you hand-me-downs hope that's alright” Simon nodded looking around the room with a queen sized bed and a small closet. 

“It perfect. You guys don't sleep in caskets or coffins?” Kane laughed. 

“That's so 1500 Vampire.” He rolled his eyes. “If you want a casket we can get you one” Simon shook his head. 

“No thanks I'm good, some vamps in New York still sleep in Caskets and Coffins…”

“Sounds uncomfortable” 

“I know right?” 

“Okay anyway take a look around if you need anything just call, we're a family here, we look out for one another and we forgive easier than New Yorkers we know everyone makes mistakes. The only rule we have is no fighting or killing others in the clan. I think you'll like it here” Simon nodded. 

“I think I will too”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simon was there for 3 weeks and he was fitting in quite well. He and Kane grew closer and at times it made him miss Raphael and everyone but he shoved that down. Until, the phone call.

“Kane?” Marcus stood behind in the doorway to Kane's office where Simon sat on his couch reading one of the many comic books Kane had. He really was a big nerd and he unlike vampires in New York keep up with modern day stuff. His face gone of the happiness he always had. “New York number.” He held handed him a phone that was ringing. Kane looked at Simon. 

“This actually took longer than I expected” Simon shook his head confused. 

“how did they find me?!”

“Well, we left a number so they know you're here.”

“Why would you do that?!” Simon half shrieked. 

“I left it with Luke, I thought he would like to keep in contact with you but this is most definitely not Luke's number.” The phone had stopped ringing for a few seconds only to start up again. Simon's stared at him. 

“Don't answer it.” 

“I have to Simon unless you want them to come and kill us all” Simon looked down. “You don't have to talk to them” Simon nodded. Kane sat in his office chair clicking on the phone. 

“Hello Fangs Nightclub, Kane speaking how may I help you” Kane said it all posh and so un Kane like. Simon pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Kane winked at Simon but then his face fell. 

“Raphael? I don't know what you are talking about. Who is Simon? This is a nightclub in LA, we get a lot of people I don't know all their names” Simon's eyes widened and he stepped forward. He had complained to Kane about Raphael a lot. How he didn't want Raphael to find him and he told Kane about his feelings towards Raphael and Kane understood. Kane held up a hand stopping him. “Ohhh...a fledgling named Simon? He wears starwars shirts, brown hair, leather jacket?” He described what Simon was wearing at the moment. There was a pause. “Yeah don't know him.” Simon laughed and both Kane and the line was silent. Kane turned on speaker. 

“Simon? I can hear you laughing. You have to come home mi incipiente. There's work to be down with tracking down Valentine and we need you here.” His tone was clipped and Simon shoved down the thought of Raphael maybe might miss him, but no, obviously he just wanted Simon to use him to do his running around and everything. Simon stared at the phone. 

“I am home Raphael. This is my clan now. This is my family” He heard a small gasp and he looked at Kane who was smiling brightly. Not looking at Simon. 

“No it is not Simon. You're family is here. Your clan is here.” 

“You put a death sentence on my head Raphael. I am no longer welcome. You made that clear so I went my own way. When Valentine rises my family _will_ be ready to fight. You can find some other fledgling to do your bidding for you.” 

“Well have no one close to the shadowhunters and werewolves, we need you Simon” Raphael's voice was growing irritated. 

“You broke the alliance Raphael you said the words not me.” 

“Simon I swear to god if you do not come back I will go there myself and drag you back.” Kane growled low in his throat and it shocked Simon. 

“I would like to see you try Raphael Santiago.” Then he hung up. He looked at Simon. “You are family, we protect family we won't let you leave if you do not want to.” Simon smiled and without thinking surged forward and kissed Kane. Kane's hands immediately pulled Simon down on his lap kissing him back. “We enjoy having you here Simon. I enjoy having you here, you belong here” Simon nodded. “And if you feel up to it, I believe you belong with me?” Simon kissed him again as his answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time they got a call it was from Magnus, 2 weeks later. Kane handed the phone to Simon and Simon put it on speaker. He held no secrets from Kane. 

“Shaggy, you need to come back” Magnus said bluntly and Kane looked at Simon. 

“His name's Simon.” A Spanish accent snapped in the background and Simon saw Kane's jaw twitch. 

“That's what I said. Solomon anyway, You need to come back.” 

“Hes not coming back Raphael get it through your head.” Kane snapped. 

“Ah Kane, how are you dear” 

“I'm fine Magnus” Kane grumbled. 

“Excellent, now Simba take me off Speaker.” 

“No whatever you say you can say in front of me and my boyfriend” 

“Boyfriend?” He heard Magnus say in question. 

“What the fuck does he mean _boyfriend_ ” again Raphael said in the background. 

“He means Boyfriend as in, he and I are together. As in we go on dates and kiss and cuddle” Kane snapped again. 

“And have sex?” Magnus questioned. Simon turned red and Kane looked away. There was a silence. “So that's a yes” 

“No!” Simon said. “Not yet at least? And that's non of your business!” Kane winked. He could hear crashing in the background and a lot of swears in both English and Spanish. There was a lot of noise in the background and it sounded like someone was trying to grab the phone. 

“No Raphael give me the phone.”

“I need to tell Kane to get his hands off my fledgling!” 

“Raphael he isn't yours anymore!” Another voice shouted from the background. 

“Clary?” Simon said a painful twist in his heart as he said so. Kane put his head on Simon's shoulder hugging him from behind. 

“Hi Simon.” Her voice was clipped. 

“Who else is there with you guys?” A chorus of hellos was heard and Simon could pick out the voices but one stood out. “Jocelyn?” 

“Hi honey” bloody tears dripped from Simons face. 

“H-how...how did you get the book of white...I killed…” he trailed off looking at Kane who looked down sheepishly. 

“Wait so you weren't the one who put the address on the doorstep?” Alec said farther away from the phone. 

“No…” he smiled at Kane “Kane did” 

“I knew you guys needed the help, it was the least I could do if Simon was going to come with me” Simon smiled. He could feel himself falling in love with Kane. “We...we're gonna go now Magnus. It was good talking to you all...somewhat” 

“Simon wai-” Simon hung up. 

“My love you are going to have to face them some day” Kane said muffled in his neck. 

“Today isn't that day…” 

“We’ll get there.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simon lay on Kane's bed while Kane was away on a meeting. 

“Knock knock” The door opened and Darien smiled. “What's up Si?” he said jumping on the bed and laying next to Simon. 

“Nothing waiting for Kane” 

“You know Kane hasn't been with anyone in like years so you should feel hella special” 

“Did you just say hella?” Darien rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway we’re going to a party tonight--”

“It's gonna be lit” Sarah said stepping into the room and worming her way between Darien and Simon. 

“So on fleek” Marcus said stepping into the room. Simon laughed so hard he was crying. 

“You guys are like the 3 musketeers I never see you guys apart” 

“Thats because-”

“We never-”

“Are apart” 

Simon stared at them in turn. 

“That's wicked...Clary and I can finish eachother's sentences like that too.” He said without thinking. The words hung in the air and Simon swallowed hard. “Well we could...before” he said struggling against the lump in his throat. 

“You know Simon, we’re all here for you and we all love you, you are our family now you've been with us for a little over 6 months, but do you think it's time to face them…” Marcus started.

“You've been ignoring every call with the New York number. You even went out and ordered a new phone with a different number and you changed your email…” Sarah continued.

“What we're trying to say is, you'll always have a spot in the clan but you need to face your past before you can move on into the future...with Valentine rising, you would feel like shit if something happened to someone and you didn't tell them how you really felt.” Darien stared at him with a knowing look. 

“I don't know what you guys are talking about.” Simon said fiddling with his shirt hem. 

“We see it Simon, everyone, Kane, us, Tyler, Rico, Gingie, Aidan, Jesús...all of us, whenever something good happens you always look next to you as if you're looking for someone. You tell a joke and then back out as if you're waiting for someone to finish it...you always pick up clothes and fold them neatly and when Frankie asked you why you told him Raphael hated when clothes were messy. Then realizing what you had said you ran from the room.”

“You miss him...them...you should face that” Simon looked around. 

“Isn't there a party tonight shouldn't we be getting ready?” Simon said standing suddenly and looking around trying to change the subject. 

“They're right Si” Simon didn't realize Kane was back until he spoke. His head whipped to the doorway. “I set up a plane that leaves tonight to New York.” Simon felt like the walls were closing in on him. 

“I-I can't. There is a kill order on my head and Clary hates me and I never even fit in there i was always a liability and no one cares and I like it here...you guys care...why do you want me to leave so badly?” He stood against the wall hurt clouding his voice. 

“No...baby...it's not that” Kane was beside him in an instant holding his face in his hands. “My love we don't want you to leave but you have too. You need to make this right...they miss you” 

“I don't want to leave...I love you” Simon whispered. The room was silent and Kane rested his forehead on Simon's. 

“But you love him more...I will always be here if you want to come back, the clan will always accept you with open arms.” He kissed him. “I love you too Simon, but it's time for you to go home...home home, New York.” Suddenly everyone was hugging him. 

“I’ll be able to visit right? If I stay there?” Simon didn't want to lose them, didn't want this to end. 

“Of course Si, we all love you, you are always welcome here” Simon nodded. 

“O-okay…” He hiccuped and everyone cooed. 

“Si don't cry” Sarah grabbed his hand

“No don't cry Simon its okay” Marcus ruffled his hair

“Dude please don't…” Darien not a fan of emotions just shuffled his feet

“Simon” Kane's voice was low in his ear. The 3 went around packing stuff up for Simon. “Simon my love it will be okay. I promise. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you.” 

“Can't you come with me?” he said holding onto Kane's hand like a lifeboat and he was drowning. Kane smiled sadly and shook his head. 

“Not this time Si…” 

“Does this mean we’re over?” he whispered. Kane kissed him softly. 

“Simon, I love you but we both know you love Raphael...you need to tell him. I will always be with you, I will always be a phone call away.” 

“I love you too” 

“I know Si” 

“Simon…” Sarah stood in the doorway. “It's time…” Kane stepped away from Simon. He lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. 

“May we meet again” 

Simon left to LA with Kane. Simon went back to New York alone but with memories and a hope for forgiveness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simon stepped off the plane the next night to see Luke. Slowly he walked towards him wanting to run back onto the plane and fly back to LA in Kane's arms with Sarah, Darien and Marcus. He hurt slightly, knowing no one came to see him besides Luke. Luke stepped forward and opened up his arms, such a small gesture but Simon felt like a little kid and he ran right into them. “Hey Simon” Simon clung tightly to him. 

“Clary wishes she could be here but Jace…” Simon pulled away and a look of hurt flashed across his face before he could hide it. “Crap, Simon I'm sorry I...that not what…” 

“Yes it is. Jace is more important now...I get it, we’re downworlders after all right?” Simon shrugged picking up his duffle bag and walking away from Luke to his car. Luke trailed after him in silence. “Where are you taking me? I have no place to go. This was a stupid idea I don't know why Kane made me come back” 

“I'm taking you Magnus...he set up a guest bedroom for you.” Simon nodded and watched the lights of buildings pass by. They stopped outside Magnus’ apartment and Simon reluctantly and slowly trudged up the stairs after Luke drove off. Leaving him alone. He raised his hand to knock but it opened and there stood Magnus with a small smile and eyes full of deep pity. “Please don't.” Simon said looking at the floor. “I don't want pity I want to go home. To LA.” he heard someone cough and he looked behind Magnus to see Raphael staring at Simon his eyes looking him over as if he couldn't believe he was there but the mention of him calling the LA clan home a flicker of hurt crossed his face. 

“Come inside Sandy” Magnus stepped aside to let him in. 

“Why is he here” Simon breathed (habit) staring at Raphael. 

“He wanted to be.”

“I _needed_ to be. I…” Raphael trailed off not looking at Simon. Magnus closed the door softly. 

“I'm going to go to bed, Slim Jim your room is down the hall to the left.” Simon nodded not able to tear his gaze from the Latino male in front of him. 

“Raphael…” Simon took a step forward close enough to touch him. “I'm sorry” Raphael's head whipped up. “I uh...I need you to know before I go back to LA that I love you...I have since the day you let me go” Raphael stared at him as if trying to figure out a lie. 

“Simon..”

“It's okay if you don't feel you like me back or anything I just needed you to know with the incoming war. I needed to let you know. Also that I'm sorry for betraying you and I'm sorry for betraying the clan. And most of all I'm sorry that I hurt you. I can't get the picture of you when you looked at me. I hurt you deeply and I'm sorry.” 

“Simon...bebé you have nothing to be sorry for...what I did was rash and I'm the one who should be sorry. I…” Raphael didn't know how to finish that sentence so instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Simon's. Simon kissed back immediately. Raphael pulled back. 

“What about the LA clan leader?” 

“Kane?” Raphael curled his lip in disgust. “He understood that I could never him love him as deep and true as I love you. We decided it was best to be friends.” Raphael smiled one his rare true smiles and he kissed Simon again. 

“Come home to us Simon...to the hotel, not to LA. We miss you...I miss you” Simon smiled and nodded. 

“I'd follow you into the sun if you wanted me too” Raphael's eyes gleamed. 

“I don't need the sun now that i have you”

“You sap” He pulled Raphael hand. 

“the sun is coming up...Sleep with me?” Raphael's eyes widened. And Simon froze. “N-not like..I meant side by side...not...oh man..that came out so wrong I know we just started with whatever this is and going to be and damn it didn't mean it like that.” Raphael smiled slowly and pulled Simon down the hall. 

“I don’t mind sleeping side by side...with or without clothes...although this time let's keep our clothes on.” Simon smiled back nodding. Both boys crawled into bed and interlaced their hands facing each other. “goodnight Simon”

“Good morning Raphael” Raphael rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead against Simon's. “Hey…”

“Hmmm”

“I love you” 

“I love you too idiota, now sleep” 

The next day Magnus peeked into Simon's room and smiled seeing the two guys cuddled up to one another. He took a picture sending it to Alec with the caption: 

_this could be us but you playin :*_ he got a reply a few minutes later.

 _taking photos of people sleeping is creepy Magnus, but I'll be by tonight, miss you._

Magnus smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night Simon stood impatiently pacing back and forth on Magnus' probably designer carpet. 

“Safire if you _do not stop_ I will throw you into the sun.” Simon stopped and Raphael glared at Magnus. “That rug cost more than both of you combined.” Raphael held his drink out. “Raphael Santiago don't you dare.” Raphael smirked and the glass dropped spilling its contents everywhere. 

“Oops.” 

“I'm so gonna kill you again” Magnus was about to storm over to Raphael but his door opened and there stood Alec he smiled at Magnus and surprisingly he walked over to Simon and hugged him quickly. 

“Next time you runaway...don't.” Simon chuckled awkwardly. 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Alec nodded satisfied with that answer. 

“SIMON!” Simons head whipped around to see the gorgeous latina women running towards him. She jumped wrapping her legs around him and hugging him like a koala. Simon laughed and over her shoulder he saw Raphael's eyes narrow. He rolled his eyes and Isabelle stood. “If you ever do that to me and Raphael I will kill you again” Raphael and Simon both looked surprised that she mentioned him. Simon looked at the doorway but he didn't see the familiar red haired girl he once called his best friend. He looked at the two shadowhunters in the room and both refused to look at him. 

“She didn't come.” He bit his lip and pushed the tears away. “So how's the Jace Chase coming along?” He said trying to lighten the mood. 

“Good. We think we are getting closer.” Isabelle said with a forced smile. Simon nodded again and there was a long silence. 

“Uhm. I'm gonna go back to my room, I'll talk to you guys lat-” he stopped it was the familiar hair but not the one he was looking for. Jocelyn stood in the doorway staring at Simon her eyes filling with tears. Simon walked to her and she hugged him tightly. 

“Oh Simon, I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want you to get involved and now you're a vampire and oh my son I am so sorry” 

“Its okay Jocelyn. I wouldn't have met so many amazing people if I wasnt here.” He pulled away and smiled at her. “So you're no longer asleep…” She laughed softly. “Awake and well” She walked into the room and Simon followed. 

“Ah, Jocelyn!” Magnus called. “Drink?” She shook her head and Magnus frowned. “Oh well…”

“I'll take one.” Simon said and Magnus shook his head. 

“No...not this time” He said softly and Simon realized what it was. He thought Simon was emotionally unstable to handle a drink. He didn't want to set him off...Simon didn't know wether to be offended or glad that Magnus actually cared.

“Simon Clary told me to send her rega-” Simon held up a hand. 

“Don't. I know she didn't. I did what I had too. I'm glad you're awake, I am, but even if they didn't get the book of white it was a once in an undead lifetime to be able to kill Camille and i wasn't going to let it slip. I love you Jocelyn, I'm glad that Kane helped and that you are here now. If Clary can't see that then I guess I cared about her a lot more than she ever cared about me.” Everyone fell silent. Raphael wrapped an arm around Simon pulling him close. 

“She’ll come around mi amor” He whispered surprisingly. “How can she not miss you, you're you.” Simon smiled softly. 

“Even if she doesn't, I still have you guys…right?” 

“Of course you have us Storm Cloud, how can we get by without your annoying -” Raphael glared at him. “-I mean endearing self.” Magnus smiled at him. 

“So I mean, if everyone's here do you guys want to watch a movie or something?” Simon suggested shrugging. 

“Sounds nice Dear, I'll call Luke and he can pick up some food, and Raphael-” 

“Lily is already on her way with blood bags...and some of the clan because everyone wants to see the fledgling-” The door flung open again and in swarmed like a dozen vampires. “-They missed him…”

“BABY!” The group chorused surrounding Simon and hugging him and pulling him away from Raphael. Simon laughed feeling better, feeling like he was home...home home, new York home. Isabelle was already on the couch flicking through the channels, Alec and Magnus were talking a little aways from the group and Jocelyn was on the phone. “We missed you!” Lily said kissing both his cheeks. 

“Yeah, please come back Raphael's been kinda snappy and mean” Stan whispered. Simon snickered. 

“Alright, alright stop crowding him” Raphael grabbed Simon's hands then wrapped an arm around his waist moving him closer and all the vampires stopped and stared. 

“I FUCKING KNEW ITTTTTT” Stan shouted. “ALL OF YOU OWE ME 10 DOLLARS” there were a few who grumbled and the vampires hesitantly handed over $10. “Thank mothafuckin you, I was right, ha ha, in your face bitches!” Stan did a weird happy dance and every eyes was on him. “What? I called it, Lily said it would take a week before they admitted their feelings for each other, Carlos said a month, Hannah said 2 weeks oh and Fran said never, then Gina said that Simon would go back to LA and Raphael would chase him like it was some sort of RomCom. I said as soon as Simon got back Raphael would give in in fear of losing Simon again. And guess what? I was fucking right! HA HA!” He danced around again before stopping by Raphael. “Listen Raph, look clearly I know you better than Lily over there so just saying, but you should totally make me your second...just throwing that out there…” Raphael let slip a small smile and shook his head. 

“You took bets on Simon and I'd relationship?” He said trying to sound irritated but failed. 

“Well duh, easy money, who doesn't like easy money?” Stan shrugged. 

“Guys Twilights on!” Gina said and Isabelle quickly changed the channel. 

“Nope not happening” she said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Whats twilight?” Raphael asked confused. Everyone eyes widened. 

“Never mind I guess Twilight is happening. Raphael needs to see how terrible this movie is” Simon said pulling Raphael towards the couch. Isabelle switched back and everyone reluctantly sat around dreading watching the movie but excited to see Raphael's reaction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was horrendous” Raphael said staring at the credits. 

“Never again.” Simon agreed. 

“Is this why you asked me if vampires sparkle?” Raphael asked still staring at the screen in horror. “Because we do not. We die. Painfully.” Before Simon could say anything Magnus stood. 

“As much I loved having so many people in my apartment, Alec and I are going to bed so I suggest...no I require you to leave. Saw IV I'm assuming you are going back to the hotel.”

“Saw IV? Really?” 

“Yes really Skittles...now everyone” Magnus made a sweeping motion towards the door. Isabelle was the first to leave talking with Lily about clothes or something followed by the swarm vampires, Jocelyn and Luke leaving Simon and Raphael with Magnus and Alec. 

“Thank you Magnus…” Simon said a smile spreading through his face, for everything…” Magnus waved it off. 

“It was nothing Simon I would do it again if it made Raphael happy. He really did miss you...I had to listen to him mope everyday and I had to literally force him to stop creepily calling and stalking you” Raphael crossed his arms. 

“I did not” 

“Did you just say my name?” Simon's eyes widened

“You so did Raphael” Alec said to Raphael

“I don't know what you are talking about Sales Tax, Now leave Alec and I are going to be busy all night” He winked and Alec's face flushed.

“Way to much info mi amigo” Raphael put a hand on Simon's lower back leading him away and walking with him to the hotel. 

“Your room...is how you left it” Raphael said once they arrived. Simon smiled shyly at him. “I couldn't...i wouldn't take anything out...i knew you'd come back...well I hoped.” Simon kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you.” Raphael nodded. 

“Anything for you Simon…” They stared at each other smiling

“JUST FUCK ALREADY WE’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IT THE SEXUAL TENSION IS TOO MUCH IT'S LIKE DEAN AND CAS OR JOHN AND SHERLOCK” They heard shouted from somewhere in the hotel. There were loud murmurs of agreement and Simon looked down while Raphael glared at the the third floor where the whole clan was staring at Simon and Raphael. 

“I SHIP YOU GUYS SO HARD” 

“SAPHAEL 5EVER” 

“don't you all have things to do?!” Raphael called with no real anger in his voice. 

“Not really. I mean watching you too has always been a great pass time we were waiting for someone to break but then Simon left and you went into a huge depressed anger state and it was like our favorite show went on hiatus. But it's back now!” There were shouts and cheers throughout the Clan. Simon laughed softly. 

“Don't encourage them” Raphael looked at the gorgeous nerd he had the privilege of calling his. He lead Simon further up the stairs to the top floor where his room was. Right next to Raphael's as always. “I will leave you to get...reacquainted with your old room.” Simon smiled but then panic settled over his face. 

“I didn't call Kane!” He scrambled for his phone. 

“Why do you need to call Kane” Raphael's voice hinted with jealousy. 

“He wants to make sure I'm okay...that you didn't kill me.” Simon shrugged dialing the number. It rang twice. 

“Simon?” Kane said softly. 

“Is it Simon?”

“Me boiiiii” 

“Fucking damnit Marcus you're so annoying” 

“You still love me” 

“Hey guys” Simon sat on his bed Raphael still stood in the doorway. “you can come in Raphael” he patted the bed beside him. “I don't bite”

“Unless you want him too!” There was laughter on the other line. 

“So if you're with _Raphael_ does that mean…” 

“Yes Sarah, there is no more kill order.” 

“I would never have gone through with it anyway.” Raphael said softly putting a hand on Simon's thigh. Simon bit his lip. 

“Ya’ll fucked yet?” 

“Kane! That's so inappropriate!” Sarah spoke appalled. 

“It's a legit question Sarah” Simon could almost see Marcus shrugging his shoulders in agreement. 

“what is it with everyone and our intimate life?” Raphael shook his head and if Simon wasn't mistaken he would almost believe that a blush has spread throughout Raphael's cheeks. Raphael leaned on Simon his hand slipping further against his thigh and Simon swallowed hard. Raphael didn't even notice.

“So that's a no…” Kane said disappointed. “Damn it Simon that answer just cost me 50 bucks.” Simon looked at Raphael his eyes wide. 

“You made bets on my sex life?!” 

“well...yeah…” Kane said like it was the most normal thing to do. Rapheal chuckled. 

“I may like this Kane after all.” He said more to himself but Kane heard anyway, and the three musketeers heard too. 

“Dude, sweet, can we do an alliance?” Darien asked

“Kane…?” 

“Raphael?” 

“I'm up for it if you are Santiago” There was a smile in his voice. 

“I can have Magnus portal you here next week and we will sign an alliance” 

“Hey yo, Simon my homie, do you know a Vampire named Lily?” Marcus asked. 

“You mean Raphael's second?” 

“She's a second now?!” 

“Marcus you have to call her!” 

“You've been pinning on her foreverr” Simon looked at Raphael and Raphael nodded in silent agreement getting up to go find Lily. 

“So you and Lily have history?” 

“A LONG time ago we...well I fell in love with her but I was a second and she was a fledgling and she was insecure...so she broke it off and fled...I heard she was in New York...I had to ask” Lily looked at Simon when she walked in. 

“You loved her?” Simon repeated he clicked the phone on speaker. 

“I _love_ her Simon, Lily is everything. I love her always have and always will.” Simon looked up and Lily was holding her hand over her mouth. For the first time Simon saw a tear slip down her cheek. 

“M-marcus?” She whispered. There was a silence. 

“ _Lily?_ ” Simon handed Raphael the phone who then handed it to Lily. She smiled gratefully and left. Smiling and talking to her old love.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Simon” Raphael knocked hesitantly a few days later. 

“Hmm?” Simon smiled but the smile fell when he saw Raphael's face. “Are you okay Raph?” Raphael nodded and opened his mouth then closed it. He did this a few times before walked over and he pressed his lips to Simon's hard. Simon made a small noise of surprise but kissed him back eagerly. Raphael crawled his way onto Simon's lap and pulled back looking at Simon. 

“I want us to be mated.” He said rushed. Simon stared at him. 

“Mated?” 

“Yes. So that you are mine and I am yours...for eternity…” He looked away. “I can't lose you again Si” Simon smiled at the nickname and took the opportunity to kiss Raphael's neck. Raphael submitted easily to Simon baring his neck in a show of trust and love. 

“I love you” Simon whispered his fangs brushing Raphael neck lightly Raphael gasped and pressed closer to Simon. 

“Please” Raphael whispered back. A small plea and Simon pulled back. 

“Are you sure you want this Raphael? I know about mating...there's no going back.” Raphael kisses Simon softly. 

“I know, I am sure” He pushed Simon so that Simon was on his back. “The question is are _you_ sure” Simon nodded eagerly. 

“Never been more sure of anything in my life” Simon ran his hands over Raphael's shoulders pushing off his jacket. For once Raphael didn't even seem to mind his jacket falling to the floor he was too busy kissing Simon's face and neck murmuring soft promises in Spanish. Simon's hands didn't shake as he thought they would as he unbuttoned Raphael shirt. Pushing Raphael's Shirt to the floor he stopped admiring him. “Dear go-” he choked on the word like always. “You're beautiful” he said just as Raphael leaned close to his ear. 

“That's not the only thing you'll choke on tonight” Simon gasped and Raphael kissed under his ear and down his neck. “Off” he ordered lifting Simon's shirt. Simon quickly obeyed. Raphael smiled trailing his hand over Simon abs. Dear heavens this nerd is gorgeous why does he even wear shirts? He thought. 

“New rule you are no long allowed to wear shirts” he said against Simon's neck. Simon laughed. 

“I don't know how you'd feel with everyone's eyes on me…” Raphael growled possessively. 

“You're right. Mine” he hovered over Simon's neck his fangs brushing him. He hesitated. “Si…” 

“Yes Raph, do it, make me yours” Raphael shook his head. “What?” Simon tried to sit up but Raphael held him down. 

“Not yet” Raphael sat his hand already on Simon's zipped pulling it down. “Soon” Simon's head fell back and a small whine escaped his lips. Raphael chuckled. “Impatient are we?” Simon helped Raphael pull off his jeans suddenly very aware of how exposed he was. Raphael cradled his face. “Do not be insecure I think you are gorgeously beautiful.” He kissed his chest. “So precious” his hand brushed over Simon's bulge and Simon's hips bucked. “All mine” he teased Simon through his boxers. Simon hips buck trying to gain friction but Raphael held him down. “No no” he kissed Simon again while he pulled down Simon's boxers. Simon let out a small moan as his member hit the cool air. Raphael Rand his hand up and down Simon cock and Simon made soft noises of pleasure. Simons eyes opened suddenly and they were full of lust. He tugged Raphaels belt loop. 

“You too...off” Raphael was happy to oblige. Soon they were both naked and all they could do was kiss and touch not enough to satisfy but it was slow and soft and full of love. Simon grabbed Raphael and Raphael bit his lip to stifle a moan. “Want to taste you” Simon said before flipping them so Raphael was on his back staring up at Simon with lustful eyes. Raphael head fell back and his eyes closed in pleasure when Simon took him in his mouth. Raphael gripped Simon hair as Simon twirled his tongue around the head of Raphael dick. Raphael was panting and letting out low moans as he withered in the bed in pleasure. 

“Simon” his voice cloaked heavy in a spanish accent. “I need you please” He turned his neck exposing his throat to Simon. “Please mi amor…” Simon trailed kisses up his stomach and to his neck. Raphael shivered as Simon trailed his fangs across his pulse. “ _Simon_ ” Simon sunk his fangs into Raphael neck and Raphael screamed his name as he came. His nails clawing and drawing blood from Simon's back. Simon pulled away licking the two puncture hole but instead of disappearing and healing they stayed. It was Simon's mark on Raphael. Raphael was officially his. Raphael opened his eyes he stared at Simon and Simon stared back. Raphael's eyes flickered to Simon's neck in silent question and without hesitation Simon turned his head for Raphael to have complete access. Unlike Simon Raphael did not hesitate to bite him, the mating bond to strong to control the deep need to make the other theirs. Simon nails ripped the sheets as he came with Raphael name on his lips. “Mine” Raphael whispered licking the wound that would never leave. 

“Yours” Simon agreed. They were silent just enjoying this new found bond between mates. Raphael looked over. 

“You ripped the sheets, those were silk you idiot” Simon laughed rolling off of his mate. “And don't tell me that is _my new jacket_ on the floor” Simon pulled Raphael into his side kissing his mark. 

“Listen you weren't complaining about that jacket before” 

“I was busy” 

“Well then maybe you shouldn't wear your nice jackets around me, they're more time than not going to end up on the floor, or destroyed” Raphael shot him an unamused look. Simon just smiled. 

“I'm going to sleep” he grumbled turning his back towards Simon he grabbed Simon's hand wrapping it around his waist. 

“Little spoon huh?” 

“I will kill you.” 

They fell into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simon still touched his neck everyday as if he had dreamed it all up. Whenever he sees Raphael his eyes always find his mark that Raphael wears proudly. West won 100 bucks because he called that Simon and Raphael were going to mate within the first week. All was well…

Until they found Jace…

And Clary needed Simons help. Mind you Clary hasn't seen or talked to Simon since he got back a few months ago. Raphael's jaw hardened when he saw Simon was getting ready. “You're seriously doing this?” Simon shrugged putting on his shoes. “She's using you Simon!” Raphael crouched in front of him placing his hands on Simon's face. “Can't you see that, you are nothing more than a pawn” Simon stopped and looked at him. 

“I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this for Alec and Isabelle and dare I say it, Jace.” Raphael nodded sadly. “I'll be back.” Simon placed a kiss on Raphael's mark. “I promise.” 

A few hours later Raphael felt like his heart was breaking. Like he was being split in two. He crawled his way out of his room in agony and he screamed as the mark on his neck burned away. Clan member ran to him trying to help but he could only mutter a small. “Simon” before he passed out. When he awoke the mark was gone and he didn't need Lily to tell him. He already knew

 

Simon never came home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry...i really am truly sorry...I might make an alternate ending that's happy but all my ships are unhappy so I'm unhappy ya feel? But like I'm sorry...i dont hate Clary...I also might do a companion short story on what happened to Simon. Please don't hate me....
> 
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes. Love you all!


End file.
